Surface maintenance machines are known to sweep an area such as a factory floor, hallway or the like. Also known are machines which will perform a scrubbing function in that same environment. Surface maintenance machines also are designed to perform both scrubbing and sweeping functions. In the latter type of machine there are a number of specific functions that must be controlled in order to do a proper job. Examples of such functions, but not limited are: the sweeping brush must raise and lower, the scrubbing brush must raise and lower; the squeegee must raise and lower to remove used cleaning solution and direct that solution to the recovery tank, the speed and direction of the machine must vary, the filter in the dust collection system must be periodically cleaned, and the debris hopper must be periodically dumped. Not only must the operator and/or machine controller control all of these individual functions, but there are maintenance functions which must be periodically performed on the machine in order to keep it in its most efficient operating condition.
One type of surface maintenance vehicle includes a surface scrubbing machine. An exemplary operator controlled floor surface maintenance vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,422, incorporated herein by reference, which includes a power source, a surface working implement, and associated fluid sources, such as water and chemical detergent. A controller is included to control various aspects of the machine, for example brush down pressure, machine speed, etc.
A computer controlled surface maintenance machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,928, assigned to Tennant Company, and incorporated by reference herein. Disclosed therein is a simplified operator control system for both using the machine in its conventional cleaning task and providing maintenance for the machine at predetermined maintenance levels.
Costs associated with surface maintenance vehicles and equipment include maintenance machine use, use of solvents, chemicals, and the like, wearable tools such as brushes and pads, and, of course, operator time. Since operator labor cost is a significant aspect of the cost associated with the operation of surface maintenance vehicles and equipment, there is a need to minimize labor costs by increasing efficient use of operator time and increasing both operator and machine and material productivity.
A control system for a floor maintenance appliance is disclosed in Tennant Company's U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,566, incorporated by reference herein. Disclosed therein is a circuit for sensing the current load in at least one electric motor and providing a signal representative thereof. There is also a means for manually selecting a desired tool torque to be applied from a plurality of possible tool torques and for providing an electrical signal thereof. The electrical signal representative of the desired tool torque to be applied to the tools and the drive motor load current signal representative of actual tool torque applied to the tools are used to control the actuator for raising and lowering the surface maintenance tools.
Yet another control system for a floor maintenance appliance is disclosed in Tennant Company's copending patent application entitled “Control System for a Floor Maintenance Appliance,” Ser. No. 10/153,046, incorporated by reference herein. Also disclosed in the prior art are data loggers or information collection systems for use with vehicles, such as tractor-trailer units or off-the-road equipment. Such systems typically include a device for receiving signals from discrete remote sensors, such as a speed sensor or other activity sensor (limit sensors, load sensors, etc.). The sensors provide feedback to the computer relating to an event or condition. These systems are typically sold as an aftermarket device as a separate discrete system and not otherwise integrated into the control system of the associated device. Additional discrete sensors may be necessary to implement such a system given the unavailability, inaccessibility, or incompatibility of vehicle sensors provided at the time of manufacture. For example, if vehicle speed data were to be collected, an accessory speed sensor may be necessary if the vehicle's speed sensor is inaccessible or incompatible with the data logger.